


What doesn’t kill you may make you wish you’d emigrated…

by SadGladMad



Series: What doesn't kill you may kill neurons so it's a lose-lose [2]
Category: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charmie AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, stories of coming out in the past- possibly traumatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGladMad/pseuds/SadGladMad
Summary: ...but boy the jeans he was wearing would be illegal in 14 countries. They hugged his ass like a supermodel stalking a billionaire.Following directly on from what doesn't kill you may kill neurons so its a lose-lose...





	What doesn’t kill you may make you wish you’d emigrated…

What doesn’t kill you may make you wish you’d emigrated…

When Timmy awoke this time it was lunchtime. He could hear a lawnmower in the distance, some kids playing in the street and some noises from the kitchen. He felt much much better and was ready to face the music. He wandered out into a fantasy sequence his 11 year old self would recognise. Armie was in the kitchen stirring something that smelt mouth-wateringly delicious on the stove. He was shirtless but boy the jeans he was wearing would be illegal in 14 countries. They hugged his ass like a supermodel stalking a billionaire. 

“Hey,” he murmured softly, his voice sounded huskier than normal.  
Armie turned around and smiled. Fuck..there was no defence against this kind of opponent. Armie was gorgeous. If he had been pretty at 18 he was a smouldering blaze at 27. His abs were defined , shoulders broad and that smile – those dimples were fatal. He was pure man now, there was nothing boyish about him anymore.

“Hey yourself.” Armie's eyes were crinkling at the corner in the most unfair way possible.

“Sorry about the attitude before,” Timmy grimaced, looking shyly away. ”Thanks for looking after me last ..”

Armie cut him off. “What happened to the sweetest kid I ever coached?” Timmy could feel his face blushing. “You were like an angry kitten this morning. Sheath those claws sweet T. I’m still your buddy.”

“Armieeeee…” Timmy knew he sounded like a whiny baby. Where was this coming from? “I’m not your little buddy. I’m 19 man. I’m not sweet T , ok?”

Armie’s laugh disarmed his protest. “You’re still my little buddy Timmy Tim…but I can call you puppy if you want?”

“Aaargh…Armieeeee…stop it…” he whined.  
The next thing he knew he was enveloped by that beautiful body and the blush from his cheeks was spreading everywhere…  
“You look good in my sweats, “ he murmured as he let him go. Timmy was stunned. Was he flirting? What the fuck?

“Well, you’re…your you!” He blurted out raising his hands in amazement.  
That got another laugh out of Armie. “Sit. Lunch’ll be ready in 5.”

Timmy sat on the couch (blue, battered, Ikea) and watched Armie stir, taste and plate up the food. It was like watching foodporn..a god descended to the outskirts of an Ivy League school to coach girls sports and apparently mother him or daddy him. It could be worse. The view was amazing.

Lunch was ratatouille and crusty bread. “I didn’t know you were such an awesome cook,” he said chewing through the bread. His appetite and disposition were returning.  
“Oh god we had such an amazing cook growing up. Dottie- I was always in the kitchen with her.”  
Timmy had forgotten how wealthy Armie’s folks were. “This was one of her recipes. Always good for a hangover.”  
“It’s not exactly a bacon and egg McMuffin ,” Timmy observed wryly.  
“That’s your usual hangover food?”  
Timmy shrugged.” Not a big drinker Armie. Don’t have a hangover cure.”  
Armie gave him a keen glance like he had this morning. “So what happened last night?”  
The silence that followed seemed tense to Timmy. But Armie kept eating as if nothing was wrong. How much should he say? In the end the truth won out.

Timmy told him the whole sorry tale. Coming out to his school friends, being ostracised, making a clean break, trying to fit in, make new friends..the dorm dynamics, him not having a girlfriend, the pressures of the composition class, the competitiveness of the performing arts students…being ditched last night.His voice got quieter and quieter. Armie had stopped eating and was now watching him like a hawk.  
“Did you get any help?”  
“Oh yeah…I had a psychotherapist who was ok…but my family were amazing. I mean my big sister was the best and Mom and Dad have been amazing but..”  
He paused.

“When I came out my parents disowned me.” Armie said.  
“What the fuck!” Timmy was stunned. “ You’re like an amazing guy. How could they? I mean you’re the best.. Wait you’re gay?”  
Timmy was definitely pleased and it was written all over his face.  
Armie saw the expression Timmy couldn’t hide and burst out laughing. “You wanna hit this Sweet T?” waving his hands around his torso.  
Timmy’s face erupted in a fiery blush and he looked down shyly again.  
“Man, you are the cutest Timmy! I have never laughed before at the story of my coming out, but you’re a…a ray of frigging sunshine.” He was doubled over laughing and Timmy felt himself getting a little defensive. It was ridiculous. He didn’t have a chance. Armie was way way out of his league.

Just as he was wondering how to extricate himself from further awkwardness the front door opened. A tall, handsome and classy guy walked in , carrying a grocery bag. Clearly at home here at Armie’s.

“Hey Arms,what up?”  
“Hey Nicki, this is Timmy. Timmy Nick. He’s the guy that spotted you last night.”  
They do a bro handshake.  
“What’s so funny?”

Timmy felt a mounting sense of humiliation. This was so embarrassing. Was this guy Armie’s bf? I mean he was gorgeous enough. They were both tall and lean. Nick wasn’t as broad as Armie and his face was a bit rounder, less chiselled. But he was still way out of Timmy’s league.

“We were sharing war stories about coming out.”  
“And you were laughing?” Nick’s eyes popped out of his head. He was shaking his head slowly. “Wow, I can’t believe you were so miserable at Christmas and now 6 months later you’re golden. That’s awesome man!” They did a fist clenching bro thing and Timmy felt sick. This guy was really close to Armie.

“Nick’s parents had me over for thanksgiving and Christmas after I came out. They’ve been awesome.”

“Well thanks to you coming out I now have the woman of my dreams,” he smirked.  
Armie laughed again. It was so musical. “Yeah, she dumped my ass and cried on your shoulder all the way to the jewellery store.”

“Hey!” Nick punched Armie none too gently. “That’s my fiancée douchebag.”  
“You’re welcome,” Armie grinned . Timmy beamed.  
After Nick(housemate) dropped off the groceries, he left to go visit the fiancée.

Timmy and Armie talked and talked. It flowed so easily. When Armie offered him a beer , Timmy realised the time.  
“I’ve gotta go practice man. My piano teacher will kick my ass if I don’t get this piece right.”  
“Wow! I’ve gotta hear you play. When’s your next performance?” Armie was so enthusiastic. Timmy was simply won over again...all over again... He broke into the widest happiest smile he had for months. “I’ve missed you Armie.”  
“Mutual kitten. It’s mutual.”  
“Armieeee…”  
“C’mon. I’ll give you a ride home.”

**Author's Note:**

> seattlepetal-blog on tumblr.
> 
> Come chat about your favourite conspiracy theory about the boys...or hollywood.  
> Not the moon landing ffs or 9/11...


End file.
